Hvis Rosalie aldri ringte
by AniWhis
Summary: AH. Bella er ferdig med college, har flyttet ut, og lever et helt normalt liv. Fram til fortiden vender tilbake og tvinger det normale til å forlate henne. Med fortiden kommer og minnene, konliktene og det hun har lurt seg selv til å tro hun ikke savnet.


**Hvis Rosalie aldri ringte.**

_Bella_

Skjeen skraper mot plastbollen og jeg løfter det siste som er igjen av grøten mot den gapende munnen foran meg. Fire bitte små tenner titter forsiktig fram der inne før de hjerteformede leppene lukker seg rundt skjeen. Jeg må smile, hun er så søt der hun sitter med grøt rundt munnen og store mørke øyne som ser opp på meg. De ligger og hviler på små runde bollekinn som bare små barn har, omgitt av en skog av lange svarte øyevipper. Huden er ganske mørk nesten bronse farget, og håret som ligger rundt det lille ansiktet var helt svart.

"Mor!" kommer det fra henne.

"_Bella_, jeg heter Bella. Ikke mor. _Bella_." Sier jeg oppgitt og prøver å ikke bli irritert.

Hun kaller alle mor, Jakob, Seth, Sue, til og med Billy må regne med å bli kaldt det en gang i blant. Stakkars Emily, jeg lurer på hvordan det må være når ungen din kaller alle mor, i det minste kaller Sophie henne mamma. Jeg tar bollen og skjeen for å sette det i vann i vasken, da jeg hører noen banke på. Rart, det er ingen som pleier å banke, kanskje det er Jake, tenker jeg oppgitt. Bare for å gjøre en sak ut av det, han blir alltid så sur når han finner døra mi ulåst.

"Bare kom inn, vi er på badet" sier jeg helt vanlig, jeg vet at uansett hvem det er, er det en som hører meg uten at jeg skal trenge å heve stemmen.

Jeg løfter opp Sophie for å ta henne med meg inn på badet for å skifte genser. Smekke er oppskrytt, i hvert fall med denne grisen, eller burde jeg si valpen? I det jeg setter Sophie på benken og skal til å trekke den skitne genseren over hodet på henne hører jeg duringen fra mobilen min i stua. Det var helt nødvendig å få seg en etter at jeg flyttet for meg selv. Jeg plasserer Sophie på hofta og går for å finne den. Da jeg plukker den opp fra bordet ser jeg at det står Emily på displayet før jeg legger den mot øret.

"Jeg kan ikke komme og hente Sophie, men Sam kommer snart, flyet landet for litt over en time siden, gjør det noe om du har henne en halvtime til?"

"Neida, selvfølgelig ikke, dessuten tror jeg det er han på døra nå. Jeg sa han bare kunne komme inn, men jeg glemmer at han ikke hører meg" svarer jeg. Jeg hører Emily sukke lettet i den andre enden.

"Det var bra, jeg føler jeg bare setter henne fra meg hos deg hele tiden Bella. Stakkars, du har jo ditt eget liv å leve" Jeg er fristet til å svare at det har jeg ikke, men i stedet forsikrer jeg henne om at det bare er koselig å ha Sophie her, før jeg legger på.

Jeg går for å åpne for Sam, han ville vel ikke kommet inn selv om han visste at døra var åpen. Huff, han må ha stått der lenge.

"Nå har pappa kommet hjem" sier jeg og lurer på om hun skjønner at han har vært borte en uke.

"Pappa!" Ja, hun skjønner det.

Hun vrir seg begeistret i armene mine, og lener seg mot ytterdøra. Den lille jenta som vanligvis er så rolig og forsiktig er plutselig veldig ivrig. Jeg åpner og begynner å løfte henne mot Sam, for å gi henne det hun vil ha. Så registrerer jeg personen foran meg, og alt stopper.

Jeg stopper midt i bevegelsen. Sophie stopper. Personen foran meg stopper ikke, men jeg vet at han står helt stille. Han puster ikke en gang. Sophie prøver å trekke seg tilbake, og et øyeblikk er det som om hun har kontrollen og jeg tar et ufrivillig skritt bakover. Jeg stirrer på han. Stirrer og stirrer og prøver å overbevise meg selv om at dette er virkelig. Jeg vil forsikre meg, må vite. Jeg vil strekke armene ut for å ta på han, men kan ikke. Sophie holder meg tilbake. Det er noe inni henne som har våknet, noe som lever og pulserer, noe som ikke kan kontrolleres. Noe som ønsker så sterkt å bare lukke døren og late som om det aldri var noen som banket på. Men dette er ikke meg, selv om jeg kjenner noe vokse inni Sophie. Jeg tar to skritt fram. Denne gangen føles det heller ikke ut som om det er meg, men dette er det jeg vil så jeg stritter ikke imot.

Den høye smale, men fortsatt muskuløse og ikke minst perfekte kroppen som står foran meg, virker så kjent, men samtidig er det som og alt dette er fra et annet liv. Det bronsefargede håret er rufsete men like perfekt som resten av han. Jeg kan ikke ta øynene fra han, men når jeg kommer til ansiktet igjen er det noe som ikke stemmer. Han virker eldre. Det er ikke som om han har vokst, men som om ham har krympet. Det er noe. Jeg klarer ikke å sette fingeren på det. Jeg vet at dette ikke er mulig, men når jeg ser nærmere etter er det som om ham, om mulig, er enda blekere enn jeg husker han. Kinnene virker innhule og ansiktet dratt. Ringene under øynene er mørke lilla, nesten grå. Og øynene. De er enda mørkere. Kullsvarte. Det er ikke mulig å se om det er en pupill der eller ikke. Det er noe mer og, de ser triste ut. Nei ikke triste, fortvilte, engstelige. Jeg fortsetter å stirre. Han ser eldre ut. Men hvordan, jeg vet at ingen ting av dette kan være mulig. Jeg skjønner ikke. Jeg tar et skritt fram. Sophie klynker. Jeg enser det så vidt.

"Jeg beklager," stemmen er heller ikke som jeg husker den. Den er grov nesten raspende, men fortsatt den fineste lyden i min verden. "Jeg… jeg… burde ikke… Jeg er så glad på dine vegne… Bella"

Lyden av navnet mitt i hans munn får noe til å feste seg i magen min. Først en varm følelse av glede som leter seg sakte fram, som en liten bekk som har tørket ut og når vannet endelig kommer har den grodd igjen og nå må den lete fram en ny vei gjennom gresset og steinene. Så er det noe mer. En ny følelse, en påminnelse. Det føles som om en rusten fiskekrok presser seg sakte gjennom huden min og tvinger seg sakte innover i magen. Så forvirringen. Hva er det han snakker om? Glad på mine vegne? Jeg vil spørre om hva han mener, om hvorfor han er her? Men mer enn dette er det noe annet jeg også vil. Det er noe jeg må. Noe vanskelig, nesten umulig. Men jeg må, det er ikke et valg jeg har. Jeg tar sats, men nøler. Men trangen til å gjennomføre er sterkere. Jeg tar sats.

"E… Edward…" Navnet hans høres rart ut, det passer ikke i munnen min lenger.

Jeg måtte lete lenge, men jeg fant det til slutt, under og bak alt annet, det jeg hadde jobbet hardest for å miste, å glemme, men jeg klarte å finne det igjen, derfor var det som om jeg måtte kaste det ut før jeg rakk å miste det igjen. Men nå har jeg det igjen og jeg vet at denne gangen vil det bli enda vanskeligere å gjemme det et sted jeg ikke kan finne det. Noe beveger seg i de kullsvarte øynene foran meg, før jeg ser kjevemusklene stramme seg, han biter tennene hardt sammen. Jeg vil si det igjen. Samtidig er det noe som holder meg tilbake. Fiskekroken har fått napp og nå er det noen som begynner å sveive inn lina. Det drar og rykker og sveivingen øker og øker i tempo. Men fiskekroken løsner ikke. Det bare fortsetter. Lina strammes. Men den løsner ikke. Smerten er uutholdelig. Dette minner for mye om noe jeg har kjent før. Noe som var borte. Noe jeg hadde glemt, mistet. Jeg biter meg hardt i tunga for å motstå smertene, men det kan ikke måles, hvertfall ikke i samme skala. Trangen til å sette meg ned på gulvet og låse armene rundt magen og stoppe tankene, blir nesten for stor. Hadde det ikke vært for Sophie… Jeg strammer grepet rundt henne.

"Bella…? Jeg vil ikke forstyrre dere mer… Jeg… Jeg vil at du skal lese dette… " Han trekker fram noe fra lomma. "Farvel"

Han tar to skritt fram og på en eller annen måte klarer jeg å registrere en svak klynking på min venstre side. Det er ikke vesentlig. Han løsner den høyre armen min fra Sophie. Bevegelsene hans er så myke samtidig som det er en ukjent og motsiende rykking. Han åpner hånden min forsiktig for så å stryke håndflaten min med tommelen sin. Jeg kan fortsatt ikke ta øynene fra den perfekte skapningen foran meg. Så kjenner jeg noe mer, noe annet enn den iskalde marmor hånden mot min. Det er noe rundt. Jeg klarer ikke tenke, hånden min ligge fortsatt helt slapp i hans. Derfor tar han fingrene mine og bretter de forsiktig rundt det i hånden min. Han lener seg fram mot meg. Alt stopper igjen. Noe kommer tilbake. Kroppen min prøver å reagere, men alt har stoppet. Samtidig er det som om øynene mine er det eneste som fungerer som det skal. Jeg klarer ikke gjøre annet enn å se på han. Øynene mine følger hans helt til han bøyer hodet mitt forsiktig ned. Da lukker jeg øynene, kan jeg ikke se på han er den ingen vits å ha de åpne. Han legger de iskalde leppene sine mot håret mitt. Det kjennes ut som om kaldt vann blir helt feil vei, oppover, til frysningene finner veien opp til nakken min, der jeg merker hvert minste lille hår reiser seg. Han slipper meg, men leppene hans forblir på toppen av hodet mitt. Så merker jeg han trekke pusten for første gang. Det varer lenge. Han puster ikke ut igjen, han bare lar duften jeg vet at gjør han så vondt være fanget inni han. Så snakker han. Han snakker på utpust.

"Farvel, Bella."

Et vindkast stryker meg over armen og når jeg åpner øynene for å se hva som forårsaket det er det ingen ting. Ingen ting. Det er bare meg og Sophie i gangen min. Ingen ting annet. Jeg ser ned på hånden min, der er det. Det eneste som kan forsikre meg om at han var her. Om at _han_ virkelig var _her_. Nå skjønner jeg hva det er. Det er et papirstykke som er rullet sammen. Noe langt borte prøver å huske hva som nettopp skjedde. Hva han sa. Noe… noe med å ikke forstyrre, noe med å lese noe. Lese noe! Det er et brev. Jeg får det travelt. Fingrene mine formes til en knyttneve rundt brevet og jeg løper inn i stua. Setter Sophie i stolen sin så jeg vet hvor hun er. Får det travelt. River av teipen.

Bella,

Jeg beklager at jeg valgte å gjøre ting som jeg gjorde. Jeg skjønner at på det tidspunktet må du ha følt deg såret og at det jeg gjorde var ytterst unødvendig. Du må vite at det ikke var for meg, men fordi du fortjener en framtid. Pass på deg selv.

Jeg lover å ikke komme tilbake. Farvel.

Edward.

Jeg forstår det slik at du har slått deg til ro og jeg regner med at hun er like nydelig som deg siden hun er din datter. Jeg er glad på dine vegne.

Først skummer jeg det. Så leser jeg det sakte, så skummer jeg det igjen. Så går det opp for meg. Min datter? Nei. Feil. Det er noe som stritter i mot inni meg. Dette er feil. Skriften er mindre og ser nesten slurvete ut der den er klemt inn på den nederste delen av arket. Jeg føler en voldsom trang til å handle. Vil forklare, si at dette er feil. Jeg har ikke slått meg til ro. Hadde det ikke vært for Charlie… så hadde det ikke vært noe. Ikke noe meg. Ingen å leve for. Handle. Han kan ikke ha kommet så langt. Jeg løper bort til døra og ut på terrassen. Bare Alice er i nærheten. Bare han er i nærheten av Alice. Bare hun ser det jeg har tenkt til å gjøre. Bare han er i nærheten så han kan se det Alice ser.

"Det er ikke min datter!" skriker jeg. "Kom tilbake."

Noen snur seg nede på gata, men jeg enser det så vidt. De er ikke av betydning. De er ikke en del av den verdenen jeg først nå skjønner hvor desperat jeg har klamret meg til. Jeg roper igjen. Ønsker at han hører meg, vet at han må lenger bort enn noen annen for å ikke høre dette, men samtidig er det så opplagt at det også vil gå mye fortere for han å komme seg vekk.

"Hun er ikke min datter," denne gangen visker jeg det. Han er borte.

Jeg går inn og løfter Sophie opp fra stolen sin og dumper ned i sofaen. Hele tiden med brevet i hånden. Hele tiden med henne som den trygge redningen. Det eneste som får meg fra å sette meg ned på gulvet. Og bli der. Rolig, men bestemt sitter jeg og stryker hendene mine opp og ned armene til den lille jenta på fanget mitt. Jeg vet ikke hvor lenge. Bare at det går lang tid. Eller er det bare noe jeg forestiller meg? Jeg stryker og stryker. Opp og ned. Stirrer bare rett fram. Det har ikke noe å si. Uansett hvor jeg retter blikket ser jeg det samme. De kullsvarte øynene med gråblå ringer rundt. De stirrer tilbake på meg. Jeg vil at de skal forsvinne. Jeg vil at de skal være her på ordentlig. Jeg vil at de skal være _her_. Jeg vil ikke at de skal bli her. Ikke at de lyser tilbake på meg selv når jeg lukker mine egne. Men når jeg åpner øynene mine igjen vil jeg at de skal være her. Jeg vil at de skal være _her_.

"Bella…? Bella?" Noen avbryter tankene mine. "Hei vennen…"

Sophie forsvinner ut av armene mine. Jeg merker hendene mine flytter seg ned mot lårene mine. Fortsetter å stryke.

"Bella?" Det er den samme stemmen.

Etter litt konsentrasjon retter jeg øynene mine mot personen som står foran meg. Han er høy og kraftig, det svarte håret er like mørkt som Sophies. For første gang kjenner jeg en slags lettelse over at Sam er vanlig. Helt vanlig. Bare Sam. Bare menneske. For at halvt år siden ville han løpt opp alle de femti trappetrinnene og revet klærne i fille biter mens han forvandlet seg. Det ville svidd i nesa hans og sinne ville reist seg som bobler i kokende vann. Han hadde blitt kvitt alt dette for å kunne være med Sophie. For å ha en datter. Jeg tror han vet det allerede, men han spør allikevel.

"Hva har skjedd, har det vært noen her? Hvorfor var døra oppe Bella? Var det du som skrek?"

Han vet svaret men fortsetter å stirre intenst på meg. Han vet svaret, men det ser fortsatt ut som om han snart vil komme bort til meg og riste meg hardt i skuldrene. Han vet svaret, men det er jeg som må si det høyt.

"_Han_ var her, jeg… ja… men det," Det er en svak visking, men det er blitt helt stille i rommet.

Han hører meg. Men han er ikke fornøyd. Han fortsetter å stirre. Jeg vet hva jeg må si, men det gjør så vondt. Jeg vet at det ikke en annen måte. Jeg vet at det vil egentlig ikke ha noe å si. For det er allerede dratt fram, og denne gangen blir det ikke borte.

"Edward… var her"


End file.
